1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron-emitting device, an electron source, and an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field-emission-type electron-emitting devices are attracting increasing attention. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-021002 discloses formation of MoO3 oxide films on surfaces of a gate layer and an emitter chip composed of metallic molybdenum and removal of the oxide films to correct the shape of the emitter chip and adjust the distance between the emitter chip and the gate layer. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-306339 discloses formation of a MoO3 film on a surface of a molybdenum cathode and removal of the MoO3 film by subsequent heating. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-167693 discloses an electron-emitting device that includes an insulating layer having a recess in a surface and a pair of conductive films.